


Mama

by Southernpeach13



Series: Bryce Wayne Au [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, I'm series this is just porn, Mind Break, Other, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, just porn, womb fucking, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Poison Ivy captures Gotham's Bat.It doesn't go over well for the dark knight.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bryce Wayne Au [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818223
Kudos: 55





	Mama

Poison Ivy smirked at the tied up heroine.

Batwoman strained against the vines, growling in frustration as the plants only tightened their hold . Ivy tutted at the Batwoman as she contended to struggle and flicked her wrist. A separate tendril crawled it’s way up Gothams hero’s face and forced its way into her mouth. Ivy giggled as Batwoman body tensed up, her back arching slightly.

“Now Batwoman. Don’t struggle.” Ivy purred as she walked up to the woman being forced to deep throat the vine.

Ivy stroked her face softly, wiping away a stray tear that made its way from under her cowl. Two more vines wrapped around Batwoman’s legs tightly, before spreading them widely. 

“After all, my babies need a new mama to carry them. And who better then Gotham’s very own Mamabat..” She purred in Batwoman’s ear as she watched her plants destroy Batwoman's pants.

Batwoman whimpered in pleasure as another tendril began to get her wet. It took a second for her to realize the vine had something of a tongue, that was currently licking her womanhood. The one in her mouth began to thrust in and out, it slowly growing more intense, Batwoman trying not to gag until it began to fuck her face roughly, until it came down her throat. Batwoman struggled to spit it out, but the vine stayed in her mouth and Ivy quickly covered her nose, forcing her to swallow it all. 

Batwoman coughed from having to swallow so much, so fast, as Ivy, whispered in her ear about how she was 

“Such a good girl for mama.” as she watched her eyes gloss over with lust behind the white lenses of her mask

Batwoman giggled as the other tendril contend to lick her her cunt. Her mind becoming foggy.Ivy smiled as the pollan began to take affect on the once stoick Bat as she spread her legs wider and let another tendril began to fuck her. Ivy watched as her plants lifted Batwoman’s legs higher, till she was practically hanging upside down, spreading her legs wider, before two vines forced their way into her cunt, one in her ass. Thrusting deeply as the Bat gasped in pleasure. Ivy gently removed the Bat’s mask, seeing the lust filled gaze of Gotham’s princess. (She honestly was not surprised.) Bryce Wayne. Ivy watched as Bryce giggled and gasped as drool began to leak from her mouth’s begging for more. 

Ivy watched the vines fucking into Bryce growing more rapent in their movements, tensing up before filling her with cum. Bryce froze up as she was filled with more cum. Ivy watched as Bryce’s stomach inflated, with seed. Stuffing her full.

“Don’t let it out. I want more.” Bryce gasped.

“Please Miss Ivy. I want more” Bryce looked up at her, her dark blue eyes pleading for Ivy to give her what she wanted. 

Ivy watched as some of the cum leaked out of Bryce’s cunt Bryce whimpering as she tried to keep it in, but the vines kept her from closing her legs. Ivy quickly had her plants lay Bryce near her, Ivy pulling the woman to her chest as forced three fingers into her cunt, keeping the semon inside. Bryce threw her head back against Ivy’s chest, looking up at her happily, a green haze behind her eyes as her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she drooled, Ivy quickly pulled her fingers out and shoved them down her Bryce’s throat, the vigilante happily lapping up the fluids. Ivy watched as more vines made their was over to the broken Bat, fucking her excitdely. 

Bryce let out a cry of pleasure as the plants fucked her deeper, she could feel them in her cervix and womb. Ivy watched Bryce’s stomach bulge from the size of her plants and theycontinued their rough pace. Ivy kissed Bryce’s temple as the plants continued to fuck her womb until they seiezed up. And came inside her harshley. Bryce cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back once more as Ivy watched her stomach bulge with the plant's seman. Bryce collapsed against Ivy panting happily and admiring her stomach.

  
“I’ll be good. I’ll be a good mommy this time. She whispered over and over again as Ivy continued to watch the former Bat.

* * *

_Unknown amount of time later_

Ivy admired her green utopia from her throne of flowers and leaves, petting her breeders head softly. Ivy smiled at the former hero moaning in pleasure as her creations used her happily. Bryce screamed as another orgasm hit her. “Don’t stop.” She whispered. Encouraging the plants to use her some more, leading one to her swollen pussy. Bryce screamed happily as it made it’s way into her harshly.

Ivy smirked as she looked up Superman, who had a gem of blue kryptonite on his neck. He had tried to come in and save his friend but he was no match for her babies. 

So he had been forced to watch his best friend get fucked and breed over and over again. Ivy could see how hard he was, Superman felt ashamed, but he couldn't help it. 

Ivy stood up walking over to the depowered hero, circling the kryptonain like a predator 

“You can join in on fun of Supes.” Ivy purred running her delicate hands against his back and shoulders holding a small vial.

“I know you’ve been dying to have your way with her. Breed her.” She whispered in his ear. Clark groaned at the thought. Having Bryce beg for him, like she was doing right now, it made him weak. Ivy tilted his chin up and placed a vial between his lips and poured it down his throat.  
“Just swallow that and she’s all yours too.”  
Clark swallowed slowly as he stared at Bryce, feeling his mind going fuzzy as Ivy let him go, his thought only on Bryce as he staggered his way to her. Ivy behind him. Clark watched as the plants came inside Bryce again as he grabbed her face and kissed her intensely before Ivy took Bryce’s lips instead. Ivy kissed Bryce happily as she spread her breeders legs. Ivy pulled away from Bryce and gently pushed Superman's head, encouraging him to clean Bryce up. Before Ivy kissed Bryce once more.


End file.
